A conventional duster is always made of feather or artificial plumage assembled on a handle, which when hanged on a wall is lacking of decorative meaning and will influence the esthetic feature of the interior upholstery.
The present inventor has found this phenomenum and invented the present duster holder also having decorative effect as reflected by the duster.